Snow Princess
by Chibinaoka
Summary: {Adventures} Koumi. Christmas Fluff. Mimi invites Koushirou to go skating with her on Christmas day and the two discover the best gift of all, love. Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Digimon and all related characters. They belong to Bandai, ect. No copyright violation are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Snow Princess  
By Chibinaoka  
  
As the city bus rolled away, Koushirou adjusted the pair of skates that hung on his shoulder. A few inches of snow lay on the ground and though it wasn't very cold, it was still winter and Koushirou was glad he had dressed a little warmer then usual. He wore long pants that were the same colour as his usual shorts, a dark orange winter coat and he still bared his traditional yellow gloves only this pair was made out of a warmer materiel. Koushirou looked at his surroundings. All he saw were the bare branches covered in snow, no people. He looked at his watch. 9:45am. He was fifthteen minutes urlie so he decided to sit down. It was Christmas today and he had spent the morning with his family eating a traditional Japanese breakfast. Just two days before, Mimi had called him wondering if he wanted to go skating with her on Christmas day. At first he hesitated but she finally managed to convince him.   
  
Koushirou had only been sitting for a few minutes when he saw Mimi running towards him. She wore curled white ribbons usually used to wrap presents in her hair, which Koushirou though was cute. But he didn't have the nerve to tell her so. Her outfit was of course pink. Her pants along with her gloves were a dark pink while her long coat was a lighter shade of pink. Her scarf bared a checked pattern of various shades of pink.  
"Sorry I'm late" She said while fiddling with the laces of her skates in her hands. Koushirou shook his head.  
"Your not late, your actually urlie." The two smiled.  
"So, um, Mimi-chan, were exactly is this private arena you mentioned on the phone?"  
Mimi pointed across the street and smiled.  
"Its actually not to far from here. We just have to go into the forest a bit and were there."  
Mimi took Koushirou's hand and he blushed as she led him across the street and into the forest. Pass trees, over small piles of snow, their walk was pretty quiet till Mimi let go of Koushirou's hand to pull back a tree branch to reveal their destination.  
  
In the mist of the forest, a small patch of ice measuring three meters by three meters was in a small clearing. The two stepped forward.  
"Isn't pretty? Its so small and isolated that you only have the calmness of nature as your companion instead of the pushy people you find at a public arena or lake."  
Koushirou nodded as Mimi walked closer to it. She leaned down and gently tapped the ice.  
"Perfect its still frozen solid. I came to check it out the day I called you and I was hoping it wouldn't melt."   
Mimi turned around smiling before getting back up again.  
"With the weather we've been having, I dough very much it would melt. Today is pretty nice though." Said Koushirou  
"I agree."  
Mimi walked over to small log that was on the side of the skating rink. It was the perfect size to serve as a bench. Mimi signalled Koushirou to come sit with her to put on their skates. As Koushirou tied the last of his laces he cleared his throat.  
"I should tell you in advance, Mimi-chan, I'm not a very good skater."  
Mimi giggled, stood up and went on the ice.  
"You're so cute when you call me 'Mimi-chan'. Almost no one of our group does that you know."  
Koushirou blushed as he approached the rink to find Mimi holding out her hand.  
"Come on, I'm sure your not that bad. I can teach you if you like."  
Koushirou took Mimi's hand and slowly stepped on the ice. Mimi skated backwards a bit and Koushirou wobbled. His other hand grabbed onto Mimi's for more balance.  
"S-Sorry." Koushirou mumbled.   
Mimi simply smiled. She slowly led him out into the middle of the rink. Koushirou did his best to fallow but Mimi mostly dragged him along. Mimi let go of Koushirou's hand.  
  
"Now watch what I do. You slightly slid your right foot ahead, then you're left, and then you're right again and so forth. If you want you can count at the same time to help you keep up the pace. If you hold out your arms, you'll be able to stay better balanced. Watch."  
Mimi did exactly was she had instructed Koushirou to do.   
"One, right foot; two, left foot; one, right foot; two, left foot."  
Mimi stopped and turned around.  
"Now you try."  
Koushirou took a deep breath.  
'Ok, you can do this. Just fallow what she told you to do.' Koushirou though to himself.  
He hesitated before letting one foot go forward, his arms spread wide.  
"One, two, one, two, one, two..."  
As Koushirou counted Mimi backed away.  
"Your doing great." She encouraged. Koushirou continued till he arrived beside Mimi. She caught him before he went any further.  
"Guess I should teach you how to stop." She giggled.  
Mimi demonstrated to Koushirou how to stop along with other little tips and tricks. An hour later, Koushirou skated just as well as Mimi. Well almost...  
  
"I can skate. Thanks for all your help, Mimi-chan." Koushirou smiled as he turned around to face Mimi. But doing so, he lost his balance which caused him to slip and fall flat on his behind. Mimi snickered as she went over to help him up.  
"Guess I'm not as good as I though I was." Koushirou grinned as Mimi held out her hand but in doing so, she too lost her balance and fell backwards.  
"Mimi! Are you ok?"  
Koushirou's voice was worried. That is, till he heard laughing.  
"Guess I'M not as good as I though."  
Mimi laughed again and eventually so did Koushirou. After a few minutes of laughing, the two managed to help each other up.  
  
Koushirou simply stood still as he watched Mimi slide on the ice. She moved gracefully and with ease as she went forward before twirling a few times. She begun to skate backwards and held her leg up. Koushirou though she looked like a professional.  
"Your amazing, Mimi-chan. Just like a snow princess."  
Mimi blushed as she headed his way.  
"Thank you, Koushirou."  
Koushirou noticed that Mimi was coming closer pretty fast. He caught her just like she had done urlier when he had first gotten on the ice. The two blushed. Koushirou couldn't help but wonder if she had done so on purpose. She was a pretty talented skater and she didn't seem the type to come close to someone at that speed with the risk of knocking them over. But Koushirou didn't ask. Mimi still in his arms, he decided to comment about something he had been meaning to tell her since their morning begun.  
"Mimi-chan, I, uh, I've been meaning to tell you that, uh, those ribbons in your hair are...C-cute. You...You look like a real snow princess like that" Koushirou's cheeks got redder.  
"Thanks. I was wondering, Koushirou. Do you think, that is to say, do you..." Mimi blushed deeper and hesitated. She moved out of Koushirou's embrace and took his hands into her own. She decided to start over.  
  
"Koushirou, I should tell you that I had a secret reason for bringing only you here and not the rest of our friends. I was hoping to spend the day just you and me. I got my wish and its been the best day of my life...I...I love you, Koushirou Izumi. I love you..."  
Mimi bit her lip; she was afraid he might not feel the same way or that her confession might ruine their friendship. Koushirou wasn't too sure what to say. He decided to speak from the heart.  
"I love you too, Mimi."  
"You do?"  
Koushirou nodded while blushing.  
"That makes me so happy. We can finally be together if you want. I've been dreaming of doing so ever since our adventures in the Digital World."  
Tears formed in Mimi's eyes at the sight of the smile on Koushirou's face. Mimi had finally told Koushirou the truth and she was so happy that he felt the same way.  
"Mimi Tachikawa, will you be my snow princess?"  
Mimi's face lit up and she threw herself into Koushirou's arms.  
"Nothing would make me happier then being your snow princess. I want to be your princess and your lover."  
As the two hugged each other, Mimi let a few tears of joy fall. It began to snow there and then. The snowflakes gently beginning to fall, the two shared their first kiss, a sign of their love for each other, still in the other's embrace. The kiss sent a new wave of feelings into each of their hearts. As their lips gently parted, Mimi whispered "Merry Christmas" to Koushirou. He did the same.  
"Merry Christmas, Mimi. My snow princess."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday. I hope that whatever holiday you celebrate be a joyous one full of love. Merri Kurisumasu Minna-san!!! 


End file.
